


Tooth Marks and Thawed Hearts

by Vesperbat



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU is probably not DGRP3-compliant (haven't seen it), M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/Vesperbat
Summary: Naegi comforts Togami after a scuffle with the newly revived Mioda, who "won't accept a fake Togami."





	Tooth Marks and Thawed Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Post-canon, game-only AU where the island casualties are gradually revived on Jabberwock, with Naegi and co. supervising. Which makes this sound more complicated than it is. I just wrote this because the idea of Mioda biting "fake" (real) Togami was hilarious.

Naegi poked his head into the cafeteria. “Hiding back here?”

“She bit me!” snapped Togami. “Can you believe that she actually _bit_ me? The audacity!”

“I know, I know...” Naegi stopped at the coffee machine on the way over, filling two Styrofoam cups with the fresh, steaming brew. “She’s been through a lot, and she’s only the first revival. It’s going to take her some time to adjust to a brand new Togami.”

With a sneer, he said, “A _new_ Togami. What will it take to convince her? ‘This Togami is too weak! This Togami has no presence! I won’t accept a fake Togami!’” He snatched the cup Naegi held in front of his face, nearly sloshing coffee onto his pressed white dress shirt.

Naegi snorted. “Probably just time. And I’m sure, once we’ve got Imposter sorted out, they can set the record straight… until then, you’ll just have to bear it.”

Togami sipped his coffee and glared at the wall. “Frankly, I’m surprised she lasted as long as she did.”

“Togami!” cried Naegi, but he had to cover his mouth to stifle the laugh. He shook his head. “Come on, let me see.” Togami flushed as Naegi took his arm and rolled up the sleeve. “Don’t be mad,” he said, studying the faint pink of the flesh. “She didn’t get you too badly. She was only playing around.”

The flush intensified. Not only was Naegi making light of his distress, he was touching his bare skin. “I don’t need you to-”

Naegi planted a kiss on the bite mark.

“I… you...”

“Well?” asked Naegi, besieging him with a lazy smile.

Togami stood, one fist balled, the other crushing the empty cup. “Fine! I suppose I can overlook it this time. But Hinata had better start keeping his class in line!”

Naegi rose a brow. “Oh? It’s Hinata’s responsibility?”

“It certainly isn’t mine. I have better things to do than babysit a screeching simpleton. So do you.”

“If you say so. Poor Hinata… he’ll really have his hands full.”

Togami turned toward the door, but when he glanced back at Naegi, he just sat there, looking at him with those bright, gentle eyes. That guileless smile. What an idiot.

An idiot he couldn’t disappoint.

He sunk back down beside Naegi and rubbed his arm, letting his fingertip drift lightly over the stinging skin. Softly, he said, “She doesn’t have bad taste.”

“Who?”

“Mioda.”

Naegi grinned. “I’m surprised to hear you say that.”

“I mean, she does- in many things- but… the Imposter did a good job. I have to admit that much. Sometimes watching him felt like I was looking in a mirror, you know. But he was such a bleeding heart.”

Naegi nodded, thinking now. “He was a good leader. It made me remember...”

“Remember?”

His smile was more subdued now, eyes distant. “The day you decided to be our leader.”

Togami fell silent, staring at his lap. “… it was the only thing to do, given the circumstances.”

"It was more than that." Without warning, without fanfare, Naegi’s arms were around him. He pressed his face into Togami's shoulder, and Togami never wanted to move.

Naegi was right. Did he always have to be so right? Togami closed his eyes and let his silence be his assent. After all, they both knew. It was the day he realized what the "other" Togami had known from the start.

Even in this world, there was something worth protecting.


End file.
